


I Can't Wait For You and Me

by NothingImportant



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImportant/pseuds/NothingImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin owns a Bar in a small college town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Tobins POV

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came to me the other day. I'm having issues with my other stories and have no idea where to go with them. So this time I wrote a little bit ahead. I welcome any plot suggestions and comments. Please please please stick with me and I promise this one will get done!

The music was pumping as Tobin stood behind the bar serving people that were crowding around her. She joked with the people that she recognized and tried her best to make newcomers or people she didn’t recognize feel welcome. This was after all her bar. It wasn’t big by any means, but it had its share of regular customers. The one thing that it had going for it was that it was within walking distance of the college campus in town. 

She had opened the bar a year ago when she was 21 with the money that her grandparents had given her when she turned 21. She immediately opened the bar and got her liquor license. She then bought a sign that read “Heath’s” and put it on the building. She still kicks herself for not coming up with a better name for the bar. Truthfully she couldn’t think of anything good so she used her last name to christen the place. 

Heath’s quickly became a favorite stop for college kids and that was roughly sixty percent of her clientele. After a while however, more and more people began to try out the new little “dive” bar in town and she now had a steady business. It helped that she had an impressive amount of craft beer available and on tap. That was what set her apart in this smaller town that had more bars than churches. 

Heath’s was never jammed packed, even on the weekends, unless they had live music like they did tonight. Tobin envied her two employees that she had hired. They both got to mill around and serve the drinks, instead of being behind the bar 100% of the time tonight. Ashlyn, was blonde and had an impressive sleeve on one arm, had been her friend since they were both children. She had been with Tobin and Heath’s since the day it opened. Ashlyn did pretty much everything at Heath’s. She made drinks, served drinks and in the rare occasion, acted as a bouncer. Tobin was grateful for all the help that Ashlyn had given her over the last year. 

Kelley on the other hand had brown hair and a smile for everyone who came into the bar. She was quite a hit with the male population of their customers and tended to make bank in tips whenever she worked. Kelley went to the college so she really only worked weekends and one night a week. 

Heath’s was never really busy enough to need more than one person to work, but Tobin and Ashlyn worked nearly every night. She brought her attention back to what she was doing. The crowd around her was slowly diminishing and making their way back to the stage area to listen to the band. If Tobin was honest with herself she knew that this band was really not that great, but they were local. And Tobin tried her damnest to support local music whenever she could. If she ever booked bands from out of town that needed openers she turned to the numerous local bands in town first. Besides the local bands generally played for free so it turned into a profit for her.

Suddenly Ashlyn was beside her saying that some chick wanted a Washington Apple. She walked to where she had the liqueurs set up and made the drink. She gave the drink to Ashlyn who had just added it to that particular persons tab. 

“Crazy night tonight, huh?”

“No kidding Tobs. I haven’t been able to rest for more than two seconds!”

Tobin laughed at her friend and went back to serving people at the bar. 

She had finally served everyone who was waiting at the bar when the band announced they were going to take short break. Instantly a crowd formed around her to get refills on their drinks. And the band also came up to the bar wanting refreshments. 

“Kelley! Can you help me please?” she yelled to her freckle faced employee.

Kelley made her way behind the bar and helped the closest person to her.

After they had successfully dealt with the latest rush of customers the doors to Heath’s opened. Tobin instinctively looked over and saw her best customers walk into the bar. The universities women’s soccer team. They ambled up to the spot by the bar where Tobin was currently washing some glasses. 

“Sup Heath. How’s the band?” a girl with short hair asked.

“They’re all right. Local band.” Tobin responded.

“So can we get some beer or what?” the girl asked with a grin on her face.

“I’m going to have to say no, Meghan. Your coaches are up by the stage. And I know that they don’t want you guys drinking.”

“Shit….thanks for the heads up.” Meghan said as they left.

Tobin hated turning them away, but college athletics had its rules. Besides she wanted to make sure they didn’t get caught.

“Wait the soccer coaches are here?” Kelley practically screamed in her ear.

“Yes Kelley there are. You haven’t noticed them all night?” Tobin responded sarcastically. 

When it finally slowed down at the bar Kelley practically ran towards the stage and pretended to be wiping off tables. Tobin smiled at herself because Kelley thought that her ogling of a certain coach with the biggest resting bitch face was not apparent to both her and Ashlyn. Kelley was crushing hard on Hope Solo. 

The band started in on another setlist. They were trying to be speed up and make rock versions of current top 40 songs, and to be honest it wasn’t going that well. They were currently playing a punk version of a Demi Lovato song and Tobin was inwardly cringing. She made a mental note to not book this band on a weekend again. She looked at the clock and realized it was only 12:30 in the morning. Another hour and a half to go.

*********

They had finally ushered the last of the customers out of the bar. The band was hauling their equipment out to their van and Tobin was still behind the bar washing glasses. Ashlyn was currently picking up the trash on the floor while Kelley was going to grab the vacuum. 

The band had all their stuff and left. 

“Well that band was like a 2 on the scale for originality.” Ashlyn said when they had left.

“That’s what you would care about. I thought they weren't that bad.” Kelley responded.

“That’s because you listen to that crap that they tried to rockify.” 

“Rockify? Ashlyn really is that even a word?”

“It is now.”

“Guys I don’t want to be here till 4 in the morning.” Tobin laughed. 

Tobin finished doing dishes and looked at the receipt for the evening. She saw that they had made a decent amount of money tonight even though the band was less than stellar. She was dreading tomorrow, because it was the day of the week that she and Ashlyn came in early to do inventory and ordered what they were running low on. 

An hour later they were done with all the nightly chores that needed to be done before they could head home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow early to do inventory!” Tobin said in a falsely sweet voice to Ashlyn.

“Ugh..don’t remind me.” she groaned. 

“Well I get to sleep in tomorrow! I don’t know why you guys decide to do inventory on Sundays.” Kelley said.

“First of all shut up and secondly that’s when the orders are due for some god forsaken reason.” Ashlyn responded.

“Honestly though, we get here at like 1 in the afternoon, so it’s really not that bad.” Tobin said. 

They all parted ways and Tobin drove the mile back to her small apartment. She knew that school had just started and that meant that her business was going to pick up again. Oddly, her slow months were the summer months. Her bar was a favorite of the college scene. 

When she got into her apartment she threw her keys in the dish by the door and kicked her shoes off. She didn’t drink while she was working. That was one of her only rules for her employees was that they couldn’t drink on the job. That proved to be the most difficult for Kelley, because dudes would buy her drinks all the time. She of course loved it, and it was amusing to Tobin. She opened a beer and proceeded to head to the shower. It was her ritual to have a shower beer after working at Heath’s. 

When she was done, she pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She set her alarm for a reasonable hour and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. 

******

“Hey were down to only one keg of Bud Light. We should probably get some more.” Ashlyn yelled at Tobin.

Tobin sighed. She didn’t know how anyone could drink that stuff when they had a variety of craft beers on table and in bottles. “Is that the only thing on tap that we need to reorder?”

“Not sure let me check all the way.” 

Ashlyn had a bad habit of just yelling out things that they were running low on, instead of making a list. Tobin and Ashlyn were in the basement where all the kegs were kept. They also kept bottles of liquor and all their extra bottled beers down here. It was nice they had a store room big enough to hold all of their back stock. It made doing inventory that much easier, though it still took them two hours every week to go through it. 

“Hey Tobs? Just shooting a random question our here.” Ashlyn asked suddenly.

“Go on.” 

“Have you ever thought of opening up that back section of this building so we could fit more people into the bar?”

“Yeah but do you think it would be profitable?”

“I don’t know it was just a thought.” Ashlyn said as she went back to where the kegs were held.

Truth be told this had been on Tobin’s mind for some time. They only had half the building open, to cut down on costs. But lately they had been getting bigger crowds, especially on the weekends. With college back in session their crowds were going to get even bigger. The thing that made Tobin really hesitate was that they would have to hire another full time employee. She couldn’t ask Kelley to be here five nights a week, because she was in college so Tobin would have to hire and train someone completely new.

After they had completed inventorying everything, they went upstairs to the bar and got the order forms out. This part was a lot easier because Tobin just marked what they needed and how much. After that was done it was 3:30 and they had just half an hour before they had to open the bar. Because it was Sunday only one of them really needed to be there. They gave Kelley Sunday’s off, and it was Tobins Sunday to work. 

“Hey see you later Tobin.” Ashlyn said as she walked out the door. 

Tobin waved goodbye and got everything ready for the beginning of the night. Like most Sunday’s very few people came in. The girls soccer team came in and they were the only customers she had for the majority of the night. 

“So Tobin you ever going to expand this place?” Meghan asked her at one point during the night.

“Been thinking about it. But I would have to hire another full time bartender. I wouldn’t want them to have to deal with you guys.” Tobin joked.

“Ouch, Tobs! That one stings. Right here.” Julie said as she pointed at her heart. 

All that night after the bar closed she couldn’t help but think that maybe it was time to opne the back half of the bar. She resolved to put an ad in the newspaper about needing another bartender. By the time she got home that night she had convinced herself it was the right time to expand.


	2. Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. Any comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

She was a 21-year old freshman. Truth be told she wasn’t really ready to go to college right out of high school. Even though she had been recruited heavily to play soccer by same major Division I schools. So here she is three years later at a Division II school playing soccer and studying Communication. She knew that she wouldn’t get any offers to play Division I anymore but was pleasantly surprised when she got offers from quite a few Division II schools. She had chosen this one because they had a reputation for excellence in soccer and had won the last two championships. 

She sighed and looked at her class schedule again. She had a class at 9 but because she couldn’t sleep last night (her first soccer practice was this afternoon), she had gotten up early. She decided to stop by the student center to grab a coffee from the coffee shop. She grabbed her coffee and walked to class. She was the first person there and chose a seat near the back of the room. She didn’t understand why she had chosen to take a history general this early in the morning. She was instantly regretting it. 

Slowly the classroom begin to fill in. She felt extremely awkward being the only one who was not eighteen years old. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her, because all the seats around her were open. Finally with one minute to spare a girl with freckles sat down next to her. 

“Damn I hate morning classes.” the girl said.

Alex assumed she was talking to her, because she was the only other person near.

“Yeah me too.”

“I’m Kelley by the way. You are?”

“Alex.”

“Well Alex are you a freshman?”

“Yep….”

“Shit, I’m probably the only upper class man in here. I failed this class my freshman year.”

“I’m 21 if that helps though. Decided to wait a few years before starting college.” Alex responded.

“Oh thank god, we can go to the bars to study.” Kelley said with a smirk.

Just then the professor walked in and immediately handed out a syllabus and lectured them on how they couldn’t blow this class off, because there was so much material to get through.

“Don’t have to tell me twice..” Kelley muttered.

Alex stifled a giggle and returned her attention to the professor. She started to think that this whole college thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

********

When the class was finally over, she walked out with Kelley. That was the only class either one of them had that day, so they decided to go buy the book for the class. They walked into the bookstore and quickly found the history books. They were by far the largest books in the store. 

“Holy shit, Alex this book is $300 bucks new and still $220 used. Wanna just buy one copy and share it?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah no way I can afford to buy all my books if there that expensive.”

Kelley grabbed a book and took it to the till. She paid for it, and they walked back to the student center for lunch. Alex paid for Kelley’s lunch and gave her the rest of the money that she owed her. The main dish in the dining area today was chicken alfredo pasta. 

“It’s actually pretty ok. I’d even recommend it.” Kelley said with a smirk.

“Um, ok..”

“Well there’s certain things that they make that you never under any circumstances do you eat!” Kelley exclaimed. 

“Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.”

They sat down and ate their lunches. 

“So whats your story?” Kelley asked.

Alex finished chewing her food before answering. “Well, I’m from California. Played soccer in high school. It was pretty much my whole life. I got a ton of offers to play for Divison I schools when I graduated. I just wasn’t ready for college, I was burned out. So I didn’t accept and waited until now. I got an offer from a few schools, but this was the best one in soccer so I chose to come here.”

“Hmm, so do you know to much about the town, or even your way around?”

“Not really I’ve only been her for four days. The first three were spent on incoming freshman orientation and stuff like that. I haven’t really gotten a chance to explore at all.” Alex responded. 

“Really that’s a bummer.” Kelley said as she gets the biggest grin on her face, “I appoint myself your tour guide!”

Alex starts to laugh. “Do I really need a tour guide, this town isn’t that big.”

“Of course! How else will you find all the most awesomest places to eat or spend time at?”

She has a point Alex thought. “All right. Sounds like a plan to me. But I have soccer practice all week. I won’t really be that free until the weekend.”

“No worries, we’ll find the time to show you around.”

They finished lunch and walked over to the library. Their professor had already given them a small assignment even though it was the first class period.

“I can’t belive we have to do a paper already.” Kelley complained. 

“I know but I want to get it done so I don’t forget.”

“You’re one of those people, huh?” Kelley teased.

“Yep and proud of it!”

They spent the next three hours finishing their assignment before Alex had to get ready for soccer practice. As they went their separate ways Kelley yelled back at Alex. 

“You have to check out this one bar. It’s called Heath’s. Well you need to check it out because I work there.”

“That means I won’t be going there ever!” Alex yelled back. 

“I AM MAKING THE BIGGEST POUTY FACE EVER!!!!!” Kelley yelled back.

Alex laughed and waved at her new friend and walked back to her dorm room, and got on her cleats and her practice gear. She was a little nervous for her first college practice, but knew she would be fine. 

********

Practice was intense. They just finished another round of suicides and Alex was about ready to fall over. She was tired, her legs hurt and she realized how out of form she was. This made her nervous, because she just wanted to start. But the way she was performing today, she doubted she would get off the bench all season.

A short girl with short brown hair looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up. Alex shook her head and returned the gesture. The other girl laughed and went back to the side line.

Her performance wasn’t the only thing that was worrying her. Her coach legitimately scared the shit out of her. Alex knew that Hope Solo was a great coach and that she looked scary, she just didn’t realize how much scarier she was in person. Finally after another fifteen minutes of just running they started doing some 5v5 games to wind the practice down. Alex felt a little bit better about herself after she scored a goal in each of the three games that her team played. 

The short haired girl was on her team and after practice she approached Alex. 

“Hey I’m Meghan and you must be Alex.”

Alex nodded her head.

“Hmm Coach was pretty excited to get you” Meghan laughed. “But anyway seeing as today was the first of classes and the first insane practice so of us that are of age were going to get a drink later tonight. You in?”

Alex told Meghan that she was more than willing to go and Meghan told her she would give her a ride. She just needed to be ready by 8 so they could miss the after work rush. 

Alex walked back to her room feeling satisfied how she had ended practice. She was also pleased that she got along with most of the people on her soccer team, even if her coach scared the crap out of her. Maybe this college thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	3. Kelley's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took a while, but I was out of town all weekend. So please leave me some feedback. I think I'm going to do someone's POV for each chapter. So if there is a character that you really want to have a chapter let me know!

Kelley ran the rag she was holding over the bar top for what must have been the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Heath’s was dead at the moment and only had three or four people in the building. They of course were playing darts and not at the bar so Kelley had no one but Tobin to talk to. And Tobin had been strangely quiet all evening. Kelley could tell she had something on her mind, but knew better than to try and ask her about it. Tobin would tell her when she was ready.

She scanned the shelves behind her and to her dismay nothing needed to be brought up from the basement. She washed the few glasses that were dirty and put them in their proper places. 

“Hey Kelley.”

“What up Tobs?”

“What do you think? Should I hire someone else? Do you think we need a fourth bartender?”   
So that’s what had Tobin all quiet and introverted. “I mean business has been insanely awesome lately. Would you hire her as a full-time or part-time bartender?” Kelley asked.

“Probably full-time if I open the back of the bar. We would probably need two people here at all times then.”

“I mean you gotta do what you gotta do. Besides it be nice to have some new blood here. You and Ashlyn have such boring stories.” Kelley joked.

Tobin smiled and punched Kelley on the arm. “You can leave early if you want. Not that I don’t want your company but it’s pretty dead. You can stay and work if you need the money.”

“I’ll probably stay. I need the cash. Broke college student you know.”

“Ok I’ll probably head out then. Don’t forget to lock up when you leave.”

“Seriously, you have to remind me?”

“Well need I remind you of last weekend?”

“That was the first time ever!” Kelley exclaimed.

Tobin raised her eyebrow at Kelley and started to leave. “First time in like a month.”

Kelley glared at Tobin as she walked out the door. 

“You know I still love you Kelley.” Tobin said as the door closed behind her.

“Yeah whatever..” Kelley said to no one in particular.

Now she didn’t even have Tobin to bug. She walked back to the darts area to see if anyone needed anything. She got the drinks ready that the group ordered and took it back to them. One of the guys had been staring at her and winked when she handed him his drink. She smiled back at him, and laughed in her mind about how easy it was to work guys over for better tips. 

When she got back to the bar she saw that some people were currently entering the bar. She soon recognized the bar’s best customers in Meghan, Julie and Christen. To her surprise they had Alex with them. They saw her and waved and sat at the bar where Kelley was currently standing. 

“Ah the women’s soccer team. Can’t stay away from this place can you?” Kelley asked with a smirk.

“Nope and you know you love us.” Meghan responded.

“Debatable. So can I get you losers drinks or did you come to ogle the goods?” Kelley joked.

“Definitely to drink. There isn’t any goods here.” Christen said while giving a high five to Julie.

“Ouch, gunna spit in all your drinks.”

“Hey! I didn’t even say anything.” Alex said.

“Ok fine, I won’t spit in yours.”

Kelley got all of them the beers they ordered and grabbed the stool that was behind the bar and sat down. She was glad to finally have people to talk to. The night had been getting rather boring and this would make the time pass.

“So Kelley this is Alex. She’s a 21 year old freshman on the team.” Meghan said.

“We actually have a class together. So I’ve already had the unfortunate experience of meeting her.” Alex said.

The other soccer players starting laughing as Kelley glared at Alex.

“Hey I didn’t spit in your drink. What gives?” Kelley asked.

Alex started to laugh also. “Sorry Kelley but I had to. It was a golden opportunity.”

“All right I forgive you.”

“So where is Tobs? Doesn’t she usually work Mondays?” Meghan asked.

“Yeah but she went home for the evening. As you can see we aren’t exactly busy tonight.” Kelley explained.

“Bummer. Alex you gotta meet Tobs. She is the most chill person I know. Plus she owns this bar.” Meghan said.

“So how was practice?” Kelley asked.

“Do you really care about practice, or do you just want to know about Coach Solo?” Julie asked.

“What? Why would I care about Coach Solo?” Kelley asked a little too defensively.

“Oh come on, everyone knows that you have a thing for Coach Solo!” Christen yelled.

“Dude, shush! Tobs and Ashlyn don’t know and I want to keep it that way!” Kelley said.

“What you guys are joking right, and trying to play a trick on me.” Alex said.

“No, Kelley has a thing for Coach Solo. And it’s hilarious. You should see her around the Coach.” Meghan said.

“Ugh…”

“Kel just admit it.” Julie said, “and we’d probably stop giving you such a bad time about it. Probably.”

Kelley laughed along with everyone else and was grateful that they had decided to show up tonight. Now at least she had some people to talk with so her shift wouldn’t be boring as long as they decided to stay. After another round the group of guys playing darts asked for their tabs. Kelley took them their bills and walked back to the bar. A couple of minutes later they walked out and the one dude winked at her again.

“Ooh, does Coach Solo have some competition?” Meghan asked.

Kelley sighed and walked back to their table and picked up their bills. She walked back to the bar and entered them into the system. 

“Kelley! That one has something written on the back!” Christen screeched.

Kelley flipped over the receipt and noticed that there was something written on the back of it. Ten digits. 987-332-6129. A phone number. Kelley showed the other girls this and crumpled it up and threw it away.

“Nope, she doesn’t.” Kelley whispered to herself.

“What was that?” Alex said.

“Oh nothing this is the third phone number I’ve gotten in the last two weeks.”

“Stud!” Meghan yelled.

Kelley rolled her eyes and refilled everyone’s beers. Kelley was getting a kick out of Alex asking what she should drink next, because she was a craft beer virgin. Kelley thought that this was due to the fact that everyone had made fun of her for ordering a Bud Light earlier in the evening. So everyone was making it their mission to educate Alex on the different types of beer that Heath’s had to offer. 

Before Kelley knew it, it was time for last call. She told the girls (no one else had come in that night) and they all ordered one last beer.

“Wanna shotgun? Hamm’s?” Julie asked.

“What’s a shotgun?” Alex asked.

“Seriously? This is shotgunning.” Meghan said.

Kelley got out three Hamm’s and poked holes near the bottom of each can. She gave Julie, Meghan and Christen their Hamms. The girls proceeded to pop the tops and chugged the beers.

“Shit. I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Alex said.

“We’ll get you there. Don’t worry about that.” Meghan replied.

They paid their tabs and walked out of the door. Kelley locked it behind them and started the clean-up for the evening. She was glad that she didn’t have class until 1 tomorrow and started to vacuum the floor. After an hour she was finally done with everything and she walked outside and made sure to re-lock the door. She sent a picture to Tobin of the locked door and walked to her car and drove home.


End file.
